


The Lost Sorceress of Temeria

by Snikkimorder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snikkimorder/pseuds/Snikkimorder
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Sitting at a dimly lit table, the Witcher moved their Ale around inside the tankard. They mostly kept to themselves in the corner but the strongest sensation that someone was walking up behind them.

“Thought I saw Renegade outside,” the voice spoke up from behind.

The Witcher turned around and gave a smile, “Eskel? What are you doing here?”

Eskel gestured across from his friend, seeing the figure under the cloak's hood nod yes.

“Wondering the Path, what else is a Witcher to do?” Eskel told them studying their facial expressions, “So what is it now? Sif or Asbjorn?”

The female Witcher chuckled under her hood before flagging the bar maid down. The middle-aged woman glared between the two of them before smacking a cup down and filling them both up and storming off mumbling out under her breath.

“Sif to my friends, Asbjorn to those who hire me,” Sif told him pulling back her hood.

Eskel looked at the friend that he hasn’t seen since last winter, her face had a fresh scar going down her left cheek. Normally her pale hair was cut short with a long piece covering her left side of her face but right now in this moment she had her hair pulled back and away from her face.

“Trying to be like all the rest of us?” Eskel asked gesturing towards his own scars symbolizing her’s.

She smiled, “ran into a nasty Kikimora a month back, damn near took my eye. Wasn’t worth the coin at all.”

Eskel arched his eyebrows up in agreement before looking around the Tavern. It was a mixture of normal people, fresh from their farms trying to get a pick me up before going home. Some soldiers milled about with a loud group playing Gwent and tucked in the corner was a scholar reading from some sort of hugely packed book.

“How’s everyone else? We did after all take a beating at Kaer Morhen…” Sif stated sadly.

Turning back to face Sif, Eskel replied, “Well Lambert left with Kiara to travel the path. From what I heard waas that Geralt with the help of the lodge of Sorceresses, jarls, and queen of Skellige, finally took down the hunt. Before moving out to Kovir with Triss. Retired now, takes a rare contact here and there but Triss is an adviser to the King there so no need for a lot of extra coin I suppose.”

Sif took another drink, “And Ciri? Did she go with Geralt and Triss or Yennifer?”

Eskel shrugged, “Word flying around is that there is a female Witcher wondering about now.”

Sif sighed out, “Let me guess a woman with ashened hair and green eyes?”

Eskel nodded yes to her, “I think you could safely take contracts as a woman now, no need to hid.”

“It’s who I am, and I prefer it this way. And if Ciri is known as the only female Witcher that is fine too,” Sif replied to him before yawning out before standing up from her spot and laying payment on the table. 

Sif stood near Renegade, petting his dark mane.

“Oh almost forgot,” Eskel mumbled out before throwing something at the now looking Sif.

Catching the item, Sif looked down at it to see that it was a wolf medallion.

“What’s this?” Sif asked him.

“A wolf medallion, since you helped defend Kaer Morhen, I think you deserve it,” Eskel told her.

“This isn’t?” Sif asked mostly making sure that it wasn’t Vesamir’s.

“Oh no, Ciri took that one, I found this one while I cleaning up things,” Eskel told her climbing on top of scorpion, “Where are you off to now?”

“To see about some contracts towards the next town, you?” Sif asked him.

“Same direction,” Eskel replied, “Wish to travel together? For a while?”

“You know what yes, sure,” Sif replied before pulling Renegades reins away from the stable with Eskel in tow.

Unknowingly to them, that a little bit after Sif arrival to the tavern and way before Eskel’s arrival there was a cloaked figure that was watching them from afar. Sitting in the corner of the tavern this cloaked figure watched Sif carefully before seeing Eskel enter the tavern too. Watching the entire tavern grow quiet as the Witcher walked in, this mysterious figure sipped their honeyed wine and reached for their bag. Digging around in the bag, feeling for the parting gift given to them. Feeling the leather bound book, the enigmatic person pulled the book out and looked at the cover, she remembered the parting words of their friend, “ _it’s the very first copy, so excuse the lackluster cover.”_

Rubbing the black leather-bound book, they flipped the cover open and read the cover page.

In elegant letters it read, ‘ _The lost Sorceress of Temeria. The story of a mage from a faraway land turned hero.’_

Chuckling to themselves, “Always the one for theatrics.”

Flipping through to the first page, they began to read from it.

“ _The story begins with a woman, a sorceress, who I know only as R_ _úna. She was found wondering the Free Marshes, dazed and confused but full of wonder…”_


	2. Week after Havens attack

Shifting through her herbs, Rúna heard the door open at the bottom of the stairs but chose to ignore it for the moment.

“Oh there you are dear,” a male said at the top of the stairs.

Rúna looked over her shoulder at the guest, “What do you want Dorian?”

“I am bored and was wondering if you wished to talk,” Dorian told her walking around the room some more looking at her books.

“And what? Am I to stop what I am doing to entertain you?” Rúna asked him.

“No, just wondering if you wished to talk about things while you make your little potions,” Dorian joked.

Rúna sighed out before turning around completely staring him down, “And what do you wish to talk about?”

Dorian shrugged before adding, “About you? Possibly?”

Rúna rolled her eyes before turning back around, “Now are you going to start this too, first Varric now you?”

“What do you expect? A woman arrives out of nowhere and claims to be a mage that doesn’t use a staff,” Dorian told her before adding, “Oh and to add that she is from a completely different place.”

Rúna looked into her pot before back at him, “Very well, if you all are so insistent on knowing my past…Meet me in tavern tonight, bring Varric or I’ll never hear the end of it. Now go, I need to finish this.”

“And people say I’m the pushy one,” Dorian joked before heading down the stairs once again.

Rúna completed everything she needed too for the day before heading out of her room tucked in the corner of the Skyhold garden. Heading through the crowds of people that normally gathered in the little courtyard area, Rúna looked at all the mixture of chantry priestesses, Orlesians, and Fereldans.

Finally reaching the door to enter the main hall, Rúna headed for the front doors and out into the front courtyard where they had a tiny camp of people still injured from the attack at Haven a week back.

“Good Evening, Rúna haven’t seen you out here too much lately,” the tiny dwarf told her at the entrance to the tavern.

“Been rather busy, trying to help the inquisitor with things after Haven,” Rúna told her. 

“I don’t think I ever see him sleep, do you?” Harding asked her as a joke.

“I think I agree with you on that one, along with our Commander up there and the Seeker,” Rúna pointed out seeing Cassandra pacing off to the side and the light dimly coming from Commander Cullen’s office in the tower on the ramparts.

Harding chuckled, “I agree… well have a pleasant night.”

“Thank you,” Rúna replied to her before stepping into the tavern and looking around.

“Hey Marshes over here,” a voice called across the tavern.

Rúna sighed out before heading over to the table, “I wish you would stop referring to me as that.”

“Ah I call everyone something here,” Varric smiled at her, “You were a hard one to place with a nickname but since you fell into the marshes outside Kirkwall, only seem fitting.”

“Sounds like a horrible insult,” Dorian replied sliding a tankard towards her, “Also your cat… has taken a liking to me and I’m not too fond of having cat hair on all my clothing.”

Rúna looked over the table at Dorian’s lap where Folki laid sound asleep.

“Be honored, he only likes the people I like,” Rúna told him drinking some of the honeyed wine.

“So, you told Sparkles here that you were going to tell him about yourself, I have been begging you for months and nothing. I thought we were friends?” Varric replied.

“I don’t see why my past is so important to you?” Rúna told him drinking some more of the mead.

“I am a story teller, and I want to know,” Varric told her.

“Are you going to make me into one of those stories?” Rúna asked him.

Varric just shrugged, “Haven’t decided yet, guess it all depends on what you say?”

Gulping back a huge swig of mead, Rúna sighed out, “Very well ask away.”

Varric looked up at her before laying some parchment down in front of him.

“How about where are you from?” Varric asked.

Rúna looked into her tankard, before replying.

“I come from a country called Temeria under the rule of King Foltest. I lived in a small farming village right outside the capital of Vizima. To a family of 10 brothers and sisters but it was only myself and 2 other sisters who lived. Starvation, sickness and bitter winters took the others before I was born. Mother from what I remember, was kind to us but Father was a raging drunkard. Spent every coin we had on cheap woman and ales in Vizima leaving us in a lossy living situation. Father always believed that him and mother eat the most to have energy while we get the scraps but mother always divided her food with us but it was never enough to ease our hungry stomachs,” Rúna told them.

“Horrible living conditions,” Dorian remarked, “But how did your powers come about? It seems like your parents weren’t aware of them."   
Rúna sighed out once again before flagging down the bar help for more mead, "Fine, let's dive into my past."


	3. 20 years in the past

‘ _The story begins some 20 years in the past on a little farm that housed a family born into poverty…’_

Young Rúna, stared in wonderment while she sat on a tiny bed made of nothing but moldy hay while the bitter coldness loomed in the once dark room of night. The small fire she held in her tiny dirt smudged hands gave her the warmth she desired. Looking up with her sapphire blue eyes, Rúna scanned the room making sure her sisters were not awaken by it. Looking back at the tiny flame held in her hand, she moved it back and forth between her hands before moving her hand through it only not to feel the scorch of it. Holding it closer to her, in hopes to warm her enough to sleep through the harsh night.

Waking in the morning to an axe hitting wood outside their broken window. Sitting up from under her think blanket, Rúna stood up and peaked out the window on her tip toes to see her father finally cutting some wood for them. Slipping on her wore slippers, Rúna stepped out into the house to see her eldest sister, knitting in the corner while her mother cooked in the kitchen what little food they had.

“Rúna come eat this quick before your father figures it out,” Her mother whispered to her offering her a hard piece of bread and a tiny piece of goat cheese.

“Thank you, mama,” Rúna replied eating the small amount of food quickly.

“Rúna come over here and learn this from me,” her eldest sister, pushing on the age of 15, told her.

Rúna walked over and sat on the floor watching her sister’s hand move in such a fast motion that she almost couldn’t keep up with her eyes.

Her sister peaked around the work down at her before flashing her a small smile, “You do it like this.”

She slowed her needle work down, showing her the steps slowly before gesturing towards the once in the corner for her to use. Following each step slowly, Rúna began to learn.

She was focusing on the blob of a thing in front of her that she didn’t hear her father storm in until he began to yell.

“Those dirty damn elves are back around here,” he slurred out.

“Not in front of the children,” her Mother warned him sternly.

Waving his hand through the air, “I don’t give a shit about those brats.”

Rúna’s mother shook her head, “I am taking…”

Rúna stopped paying attention once again and got back to the task in front of her.

“Continue at it,” her older sister told her, “Mother and sister are heading to the merchant be back soon.”

Rúna looked around the house and outside to make sure no one was there before trying her hand at the flame once again.

Vigorously rubbing her hands to together, Rúna never saw the flame appear again. Sitting down in defeat after trying for the 5th time and hands stinging from the friction. She closed her eyes real tight, thinking about nothing other than having the flame appear, then when she opened her eyes. There it was the tiniest little flame rested in the palm of her hand.

Each night once every one was fast asleep, Rúna would wake herself produce the flame several times before warming herself to sleep. She kept this ability away from her parents and sisters, scared of what might happen to her from it. But she got sloppy one day, was to eager and forgot to check outside the house completely. There she stood in the kitchen holding the flame while the front door slammed open and father stormed inside.

“What are you doing in the kitchen…” her father boomed before seeing the light in her hand, “What is that?”

Quickly putting her hands behind her back, “N…nothing.”

He got this look of disgust before storming back outside if only briefly but enough time for Rúna to think she was ok for a while. She was beyond wrong, just as quickly as her father left he returned snatching her up by her arm pulling her outside the house and flinging her into the mud.

“You little bitch, hiding magic in this house?!” her father yelled at her while people gathered around watching.

Rúna looked at each person before having her arm pulled up again and placed against a pole before her hands being bound to it.

“No, please I won’t do it again!” Rúna begged her father while he placed dead grass and wood around her, “Please father…”

“What is happening here?!” her mother yelled from behind her father from the front of the crowd with her two other sisters.

“Mama please help me!” Rúna cried to her.

“What are you doing to her!?” her mother called out

“You lying whore,” her father spat out slapping her mother to the ground, “Fucking around with those pointy eared freaks and producing a child from one.”

The crowd gasped.

Rúna’s mother looked at them, “He speaks no truth! I have never been with an elf.”

“Oh, I caught her using magic in our house!” the father told her.

Rúna watched while the crowd shook their head at her, before her father tossed the lit torch at the dead grass which caught the flame quickly starting a blaze creeping up towards her.

“Mama?” Rúna called out before starting to scream at the flesh bubble on her feet. She looked up once more before seeing her mother rush off through the crowd.

“Burn you little freak,” her father stated.

Feeling it creep up her body, burning her trousers and boiling her alive. Screams were heard throughout the area before a cooling rush air was an aided relief from the burning pain. By the time Rúna opened her eyes, she saw her father’s head roll in front of her and the crowd scream before running.

An older gentleman, walked up to her before pulling out a knife and cutting the binds off the stake.

All Rúna could move was her charred neck to see was a silver wolf medallion, swing in the breeze under a black leather strap.

“Thank you for saving her but we have no coin to offer…” Her mother told the man.

The grizzled older gentleman spoke up, “I will take the child…”

“I only thought Witchers took boys,” her eldest sister replied.

“You have no means to care for her here, and if what he was saying is true. She will need to be placed with someone who can help her,” he replied before walking closer to Rúna, “Come on child, I know where to take you.”

Lifting her into his arms, he cared her away from the farm and the crying family.

Rúna rested up against the man’s arms gasping for air from her stinging throat.

“I know child, it is hard, but you need to remain strong just until the next village over,” he told her before trying to carefully lay her across his horse and climbing on himself. He was about to pull on the reins before someone came running up.

“Where are you taking her? Can we still see her?” one of Rúna sisters asked the man.

“I don’t know right now, better for you to just forget about your youngest sister,” he told her through her while she sobbed.

Pulling on the horse’s reins before leaving the village quickly towards the one he was at previously that had a sorceress living at.

Feeling herself scrapping painfully across the course horse hair while the man lifted her off the horse.

The sound of a gate swinging open and footsteps approaching him was heard.

“Bringing me something Vesemir?” the lady’s voice asked.

“I need your help,” he told her.

“With that?” the lady asked him.

“She’s a young sorceress herself,” Vesemir told her.

“What a spell back fire?” she asked.

“Father, burned her after realizing she had magic,” Vesemir told her weakly before the woman sighed out.

“Poor child,” she replied, “Yes I will care for her, and you?”

Vesemir walked Rúna over towards the Sorceress’s house and headed inside placing her on the bed.

“I need to head back for Kaer Morhen,” he told her moving things around, “Here this should help.”

The lady collected the bag of coin, “Thank you.”

Rúna drifted in and out of a sleep stated but every time she awoke the pain was too unbearable.

“Shhh,” the woman told her softly, “Let me sooth your wounds small one.”

Rúna would then hear some weird tongue being spoken in to her ear luring her back into sleep. This process went on for weeks, Rúna couldn’t remember the last time she drank anything or eaten. Felt the sun from outside, or moved her legs.

Until one day when she awoke she was able to move her head and eyes.

Looking around the tiny hut, to see the room filled with butterflies of all colors and the floor lined with colorful flowers. She heard soft humming outside the room before the door opened and a young woman walk inside. She had long flowing, hair that rested in the middle of her back. It was a mixture of an auburn brown and slightly orange. It curled perfectly around her fair complexion and freckled face. She had light brown eyes and this floor length dress with the softest material and the darkest shade of green.

“You are awake, how are you feeling?” she asked her lightly touching her head.

Rúna went to reply but her voice never came, looking panic, the lady soothed her once again.

“Your voice maybe lost to us, but you can still speak with me. Think what you wish to say and close your eyes,” she told her.

Following the instructions, Rúna did what she was told before stating, ‘I have some pain but I can handle it.’

The woman smiled, “Good, there might be some lingering pain but it will subside over time. You have a name?”

Closing her eyes again, ‘Rúna.’

“Lovely to hear that, Rúna. I am Svana,” she replied before something jumped up on the bed. Rúna gently moved her head over to see a fluffy, huge brown and gray cat looking at her with golden eyes, “And this is Folki. We are going to hopefully get you on your feet soon and being training.”

Having burns over a majority of her body only being spared from her chin up, Rúna could no longer speak, and had troubles sometimes but was a fast learner.

She would sit out on the outside wall near the garden while Svana picked herbs. She would read from the tomes; her mentor gave her.

‘Do all sorceresses have their own elements they work with?’ Rúna asked Svana through her mind.

“They do, but do understand that there is forbidden magic too,” Svana told her.

‘Forbidden?’ Rúna asked closing the tome.

“Even though the lodge of sorceresses, forbid the use of fire magic. As long as you are not part of them it is fine but necromancy and…” Svana looked around the area before dusting her hands off, “Follow me.”

Rúna jumped off the wall and followed Svana away from the small cottage into a root celler behind her house. Inside was some interesting things, a cauldron, a whole library filled with books and tomes, an herb cabinet, and an alter of sorts.

‘All this fits down here?’ Rúna asked her.

Svana chuckled, “With a spell yes.”

Rúna watched while Svana shifted through some books on the lower shelf before piling them up on the floor.

“I want you to begin reading these next, and understand them fully. Understand me?” she asked the small girl.

Rúna nodded yes


	4. Rúna's present time

While reading the chapter of her past, Rúna failed to notice that Eskel and Sif had left the tavern. Peaking out the window nearby, their horses were now gone too.

“Damn it,” she huffed out shoving the book away before leaving the tavern and looking in both directions. Sighing out under her breath she pulled up her hood and looked down. Rúna saw what looked like fresh horse track. Mumbling a few choice words, she hoped that it was their tracks. Following them away from White Orchid and back into a familiar place, Velen.

Eskel and Sif traveled in silence for a while. All that could be heard was the light rain falling on their hoods. Sif felt that Eskel didn’t ask all his questions at the tavern a while back.

“What’s wrong?” Sif asked him.

He looked over at her with his cat like eyes, from under his gray hood then followed it up with a deep sigh.

“I was wondering if you ever heard back from Rúna?” he asked her softly.

Sif shook her head no, “Sorry.”

Another low sigh was heard, “I’ve been thinking about her more than I wish to say, I just hope she found a good place to hide away.”

Sif peaked over at him, “Maybe if you admitted this before leaving the way you did, she would have stayed here instead of going off on that stupid quest of hers.”

When Eskel didn’t reply back, she knew to drop the topic.

Sif shifted in her saddle enough to arch up wards and look around the area. 

“See anything?” Eskel asked her.

“Bloody nothing at all, nothing but forgotten battle fields and mist,” Sif huffed out before seeing Eskel dart his head around to look over his shoulder.

Sif moved in her saddle to see a woman walking towards them. She wore shabby clothing and a deep green cloak protecting her from the misting rain. Eskel and Sif watched her while she approached them.

“I saw her at the tavern,” Eskel whispered to Sif.

“Yea, me too… you think a scholar would be better dressed,” Sif replied back watching the lady move closer.

Eskel narrowed his eyes at her watching her movement closely.

“You thinking it’s a bruxa or something?” Sif mumbled out to him reaching for her silver sword.

They carefully watched while the lady paused near them.

She had red hair, nothing like Triss’s but almost the same. Her hair was in a thick braid hanging off her shoulder under the cloak and her bright hazel eyes watched them.

“You two are Witchers correct?” she called out from the distance.

“And? Why are you following us?” Sif called out preparing.

She gave a soft laugh, “I was heading for Oxenfurt, you know to the university there. First year. Was just so happening this way and over heard a couple of soldiers saying that the contracts here in Velen is slim after some sort of Baron left.”

Sif peaked over at Eskel, seeing him relax causing her to relax some too.

“thank you for telling us,” Sif replied.

“Might be better off heading for Novigard, hear they always are in need of Witchers there,” she replied before carefully walking past them before humming out a low tune while heading on down the Path.

Rúna was almost out of ear shot of her two past friend before hearing Sif complain of the weather. Mumbling under her breath, the sun finally began to shine.

She then heard the faint sounds of them both agreeing that maybe their friend was watching over them but they had no idea how close she was. Humming to herself once again, Rúna continued on but didn’t stray to far away.

She started to remember the conversations she had at the tavern in Skyhold, it was always with Varric. He wanted to write the story of the life time, but somehow people would always find their way to the table to hear the outlandish tales Rúna would tell.

_R_ _úna looked down at the last of her mead in her tankard._

_“My father attempted to change me also, using blood magic. I wasn’t burned but I know how it feels to be rejected from your family,” Dorian told her._

_“Wait a moment here,” Varric replied._

_R_ _úna turned and looked at Varric with arched eyebrows._

_“You stated that you couldn’t talk and was burned all over minus your head. Is this some sort of spell you use to trick everyone?” Varric asked her._

_R_ _úna flagged down the man who ran the tavern._

_He brought over some more drinks before gesturing towards the two new people who walked in, “Them too?”_

_They all turned in their wooden chairs to see both Cassandra and Josephine standing next to them._

_“Care if we join you?” Josephine asked them._

_R_ _úna looked over at Varric before Cassandra spoke up._

_“He did tell us that you were going to tell us more about yourself,” she told her._

_“Of course the Seeker and Lady Ambassador can join us,” Varric winked at R_ _úna, who sighed out deeply._

_“Now where were we?” Varric asked dipping his feather back into the ink._

_“I believe, how in the world did she get her voice and appearance back?” Dorian asked_...

Rúna let out a deep sigh before reaching deep into her bag and pulled out an apple. Taking a large bit out of the red, sweet flesh before peeking over her shoulder.

“Traveling alone can be mighty lonely, I don’t know how those Witchers do it.”

Wondering the dirt path some more before coming to a large rock on the edge. Letting out a small huff, Rúna sat on the rock and crossed her legs. She watched the abandoned area for a while seeing no one walk past her in some time. Digging back into her small bag, bewitched by a spell to allow her to carry more than what would fit in the tiny travel bag. Find the book gifted by Varric, she pulled it out along with some water, flipping through to continue the story


	5. Rúna's Trials of the Past

' _Feeling as though she was never gonna be her true self, Runa studied hard to control her magic.'_

Rúna sat in the cold root cellar reading from each tome before hearing the doors open one day.

“Rúna, why don’t you come out and enjoy the last of the summer day?” Svana asked her.

Turning to look at her through her bright blue eyes, Rúna looked back down at the tomes.

“They can wait, today is the last nice day we are to have before the harsh winter sets in,” Svana told her before heading out.

Scrabbling to her feet, Rúna followed her mentor back up top before shielding her eyes from the sun.

‘Those tomes, they aren’t from here are they?’ Rúna asked Svana. She looked over her shoulder at her.

“No they are from my homeland,” Svana replied.

‘Which is where?’ she asked her while looking at the wooden table outside filled with food.

“In time I will tell you but come,” Svana stated sitting at the table gesturing for her to follow, “We will eat dinner and enjoy the night.”

Rúna has been with Svana for close to 3 years now, learning all she could but she seems like it was only a dint in the magical world.

Svana looked up briefly before back down, “Have you been using that potion I made for you?”

Rúna looked up, ‘No…’

“And why not, it might help you some with the itching and soreness,” Svana replied not looking up from her meal while she cut it like a lady.

‘Cause what’s the point? It’s not going to make me look any less of a monster… you remembered what happened last spring when I went into town with you…’ Rúna mumbled.

Svana placed her fork and knife down on the napkin next to the plate before sighing out lowly.

“You are no monster, Rúna, people just don’t understand the hard ships you have been through,” Svana told her looking at her, “Rúna look at me.”

Rúna rolled her blue eyes up from the plate and stared at her.

“You are no monster, monsters are things that lurk in the woods, who intend to bring harm on those who have done nothing wrong,” Svana told her.

‘Then why do they stare at me like a freak?’ Rúna asked her.

Svana stood up from the table and placed her hand on top of Rúna’s scarred one.

“Humans only see things one way, it’s why for years our kind have been treated like people who carry the plague. They are simple minded people who don’t understand things beyond their mind,” Svana told her.

‘Will I always look like this? Ugly and deformed? No voice to speak with and no one to talk too?’ Rúna asked her.

“Yes, if you don’t drink those potions,” Svana told her.

‘All they are is water, echinacea, lavender, calendula and honey,’ Rúna replied picking at her salad.

Svana sat back slightly before giggling to herself, “You are a fast learner…”

She stood up and returned to her seat, “And how long have you known that?”

‘A while now, it does nothing for me…’ Rúna told her.

“Could have told me before I waste the supplies,” Svana remarked to her taking a bit out of the bitter salad greens.

‘I use it in my teas, and when I don’t feel well,’ Rúna took a bite of salad, ‘and burn myself on a spell.’

Svana smiled at her, “And yet you are still using it. And are thinking like a true sorceress now. Eat your peasant, it’s not cheap to come by.”

Svana paced behind Rúna while she looked into the water dish.

“And what do you see?” Svana asked her.

Rúna looked closely, ‘ I see a beautiful woman, with honeyed hair that runs past her shoulders. She is speaking with a man…’

“And can you hear what they are saying?” Svana asked her causing Rúna to focus more on the image.

‘The woman with honeyed hair is smiling a lot at the man but he is lacking something…’ Rúna told her.

“Lacking what?” Svana asked her curious now.

‘He seems cold, like he has no emotions… he wears an outfit I haven’t seen before it bears no countries colors… and two swords on his back.’ Rúna told her before looking over at her.

Svana stared at her, “Interesting, does this man have any other important features?”

Rúna shook her head before briefly looking at the water once again, ‘His face, is scarred.’

Svana nodded to her, before telling her to cut the connection.

Rúna did as she was told before scrambling to her feet.

‘Was that a current thing happening?’ Rúna asked her.

Svana stopped in her tracks before looking over her shoulder at her.

Kneeling down in the snow in front of Rúna, moving her dark hair away from her face, “I will tell you in time what you are seeing in the water but I want you to master it first before I do.”

Rúna narrowed her eyes at her, ‘But why can’t I know now? Is it something in the past, or does that lady need help?’

Svana rubbed Rúna’s arms before smiling at her, “In time now come on, it’s far too cold out here to be standing around.”

Rúna stared out the window of the tiny cottage. The warm fire kept, her back warm while her lap was occupied by Folki.

She ran her hand through the soft, fluffy fur while she watched the cat sleep soundly. Taking in a deep breath, Rúna stared back out the window once again into the raging winter storm. Her worry began to build, she has been at home for close to 3 days alone. Svana told her that she was going to speak with someone, a close friend she called them, and would return in a blink. The kettle howled on the stove top, prompting Rúna to lift the cat off her lap. Moving through the jars of herbs, Rúna located all the ones that she need to make her special tea. She crushed up some soothing herbs to help her sleep more soundly without itching her dry skin, and added some other herbs that enhances her magic abilities. While pouring the boiling water of the blend, she added a couple flowers and honey to make the taste more enjoyable. She poured them into a tea cup before sitting back near the window.

She was woken by the door lightly closing and Svana pulling off her furry hood to her deep green cloak.

“Have you been sitting there this entire time my dear?” Svana asked her.

Rúna nodded yes while she rubbed her eyes, ‘you said you would be back earlier…’

Svana smiled at her before rubbing her hair gently, “Took a little longer than I thought it would.”

Rúna looked past her at the bag that she placed on the table with a loud bang.

‘What’s in there?’ Rúna asked her watching her pull out things.

Svana sighed out before grabbing a cup of tea herself and brewing some hot water.

“Rúna remember how I told you that you wouldn’t have to remain like this,” Svana told her while she mixed her teas together.

‘Yes,’ Rúna replied watching her closely.

“I left to get the aid from someone called the Enchanter,” Svana told her sitting at the table looking at the teenage girl.

‘Who’s that?’ Rúna asked getting in the chair across from her.

“He is a sorcerer, a powerful one at that, but he has the sole task of one thing,” Svana replied to her before looking at her closely.

‘Which is?’ Rúna asked her.

Svana moved the cup slightly, “He can transform woman into what they wish to look like…”

Rúna remained silent for a moment, ‘Like get rid of my burns and return my voice?’

Svana gave a slight nod before quickly answering with another statement, “Only issue is that he doesn’t do house calls, it’s against the lodge’s rules.”

Rúna sighed out before seeing Svana stop her.

“I did go and speak with him, asked him how he does it,” Svana told her, “I can do it with a mixture of the things he told me and some forbidden magic of my own… I can get rid of your burns and return your voice but you will still look like yourself.”

‘But without the burns correct? No scars?’ Rúna asked her excited.

Svana sighed out before placing her cup on the table, “It will be a very painful process, and you will have to make a sacrifice.”

‘Like an animal? Or person? I don’t want to do that,’ Rúna quickly replied.

“No not of another, but of one’s self. Something so powerful to a woman, that makes them a woman,” Svana told her.

Rúna stared at her in confusion.

“Your womb child, we have to take it as a sacrifice,” Svana told her.

Rúna shifted her eyes downwards before thinking a moment, ‘Ok.’

Svana nodded yes to her, “We won’t do it until the full moon, more energy to use but I need to make up an Elixir to tame you. The pain will be extreme.”

Rúna remained silent thinking.

Svana turned and looked at her carefully, “What’s the matter?”

Rúna looked up at her, ‘Nothing, we have a week correct?’

Svana nodded yes to her.

‘I want to be stronger before that, I want to master everything…’ Rúna told her with fiery behind her eyes. 

Svana looked at her before straightening up her back, “What have I told you? You are not to go mad with power like other sorceresses. You will use your powers to help others, not cause chaos.”

Rúna face scrunched up before relaxing, ‘Yes.’ 


	6. Sif's nightly talk

Sif sat in front of the fire, watching it dance through the darkness while the wind gently blew.

So focused on things, she failed to hear Eskel return from the woods.

“Damn, nothing but mud back that way, don’t think this so called monster lives up here,” Eskel mumbled out before noticing that Sif was not replying.

Eskel walked over beside her and looked down at her before clearing his throat loudly.

Jumping slightly Sif looked up at him before looking around blinking.

“Did you fall asleep with your eyes open?” Eskel jested.

“No, I was just deep in thought is all. Any luck out there?” Sif asked him.

He shook his head no, “Don’t think whatever is bothering them lives here.”

“You think there is anything out here?” Sif asked him turning slightly while he removed his swords before sitting on the ground.

“No, I don’t know what these people are getting at but still worth the effort to at least check,” Eskel replied looking at the fire too.

“Or until they attempt to kill us,” Sif remarked.

Eskel chuckled, “That too…”

Sif watched while he laid back in the grass closing his eyes and sighing out.

Sif got up from her spot and walked over to her horse.

“Not want the company anymore?” Eskel asked before turning his head to look at her while she dug through the saddle bag.

“No, I just remembered something I had, or at least I hope it’s still in here,” Sif told him before pulling out a small pouch.

Eskel stared at her for a moment, before wondering why she was carrying such a girly looking pouch. It was medium sized but a pretty pink color and tied off with a silky yellow ribbon and a tiny little gem.

Sif sat down and gently took apart the ribbon and smell inside.

“Give me that,” Sif remarked pointing towards an old cup.

Eskel sat up and handed it over watching her pour some of her water inside before placing it over the fire.

Sif looked at him slightly, “It’s a blend of tea Rúna made me once, saying it’s to help with nerves and sleep. I’m almost out of it, still kicking myself over not asking her what was within it.”

“Hm, didn’t take you as a tea drinker,” Eskel remarked watching while Sif took a pinch of the dried herbs and tossed them into the water.

“Hate the stuff but it really does help,” Sif told him, “Care for some?”

Eskel shook his head no, “I don’t get antsy remember? Mutations.”

She sealed the bag back up before walking it back to her saddle bag and putting it away, “Wish I had that luxury. Nerves are the worst.”

Eskel stared at her, “What does that feel like?”

Sif looked at him for a moment, “hmmm…. Like you are always having to watch around you, like the hairs on the back of your neck is always on alert. I only get this way sometimes, when I have a fear of something coming or when adrenaline is pumping before a fight. Its something inside of you that switches between your thoughts of life and death.”

Eskel moved slightly, “Yea you can keep that.”

Sif looked at him again, “What does it feel like for you before a battle? Do you feel a rush of excitement? Fear?”

Eskel stared at the fire, “We have no feelings like that. The mutations stripped us all of that.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Sif blurted out, “If Witchers truly had no emotion you wouldn’t fall in love, hurt over the loss of someone, long to be touched by someone…”

Eskel looked at her sideways, “What an odd jab to bring up.”

“I know you miss her, a lot… I smell the perfume from time to time,” Sif told him knowing he had some sort of the flower mixture on him, “If you really cared for her so much, why did you tell me to take her? why not travel with her?”

Eskel remained looking at the fire not saying a word.

“If Witchers had no emotions, Geralt would have went through everything he did to protect Ciri, if it wasn’t out of love. Lambert wouldn’t be so angry all the time over things. You wouldn’t be such a sweet person,” Sif watched him closely while his jaw flinched like he wanted to talk but kept stopping himself.

Sif sighed out and took the silence as a queue to hush about things and collected her cup.

Laying it in the dirt to let it cool, Eskel spoke up lowly and spooked her.

“Tell me, what woman of such beauty like her, would want to be with me?”

Sif looked at him, “I don’t think you understand how women think some times. I can tell you Yennifer and Triss and all those ladies didn’t fall at Geralt’s feet for his looks…”

Eskel looked at her, “You sure? I saw how you were looking at him too…”

Sif blushed slightly, “It’s a power to him, I don’t know… Rúna is a gentler spirit, with what happened to her. Scars and mutations are the last thing she cares about, might even find them attractive.”

“Tell me what woman finds all this,” he gestured towards his face, “Attractive. And a Witcher none the less.”

Sif looked at him, “Did you know that the first man she loved was a farm hand living in the village nearby? He got lost in the woods near her and her mentor’s cottage, that Rúna heard him yelling and saved him. Every time he questioned where she came from, she just told him the next village over. They met in those woods a lot after that, until they bedded one another. He found out about the magic, told his village… they came and killed her mentor and she ran away.”

Eskel huffed out, “So this is the world we live in now, but that has nothing to do with what we were talking about.”

Sif sipped the gross liquid from her mug, “She swore that she would never love another person in her life even went through great lengths to take potions and cast spells to where no man will speak in a sexual way towards her. She said it worked for quite some time, she felt nothing towards anyone and no one felt that way towards her. It’s why I was so aggressive towards her at first.”

Eskel looked at her in bewilderment, “I never felt that way towards her, and even though Lambert is a massive prick at times, I don’t think he did either.”

Sif lifted her eye brows, “You two were the only two that were like that…”

“So Witchers aren’t affected by it,” Eskel told her.

“She told me she changed it once again, made it to where it effected Witchers but you were the only one that wasn’t getting effected by this,” Sif told him before tossing the herbs in the cup into the woods before standing up, “She cared for you, enough to where she wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t remember her… She tried potions, spells and elixirs, you were not affected by any of it. Do you know why?”

Eskel watched her closely.

“It’s because you loved her already Eskel, something about her made you kind of forget that she was who she was,” Sif told him before gathering her blanket to sleep, “You can deny all this, but you really did care for her.”


	7. Run in with some old friends

Eskel remained silent and deep in his own head while they traveled the path some more.

“Oi!” a voice screamed out.

Both Sif and Eskel snapped their heads up to find the source.

It was a middle aged woman, flagging them down on the side of the road.

“You two are Witchers yea?” she asked them on their horses.

“We are…” Eskel replied.

“Listen, about two cycles back the Black ones came and took everything from us. The Baron of the lands sent some of his soldiers to aid us in a battle against them. My husband and son were one of those few who fought. I would like to bury their bodies, but I can’t get close,” she told them.

Then both Eskel and Sif followed the length of the ladies arm to see where she was pointing to see a battlefield crawling with ghouls.

“I don’t have much to offer, let alone pay for two Witchers…” she trailed off.

“No worries, Eskel you think you can handle this?” Sif asked him.

He nodded yes before both slide off their horses.

Sif sat on the edge of the wall over looking the forgotten battle field. She watched while Eskel threw a ghoul off him while he chopped the others down.

“Is that Witcher going to be ok?” a woman asked.

Sif turned around to see a younger woman staring at him in the field.

“We’re Witchers, nothing can happen to us,” Sif told her peeling from an apple she had.

The woman moved in front of her but didn’t break eye contact with Eskel in the field.

“Tell me, you know someone in the field?” Sif asked her getting her attention.

When she turned to look at her, she had such soft facial features. Her skin was as white as a doll, light freckles going across her face. She had light brown hair all curled and pretty.

Sif shifted her eyes down across the navy blue blouse she wore and light brown pants tucked into some traveling boots. She wore a bag across her back with a cloak flung over it.

She had a tiny smile come across her lips, before peaking back at Eskel, “No, I heard in town that not only one Witcher came into town but two. You can’t miss seeing that.”

Sif kept a tighter grip on her knife in her hand watching the mysterious woman closely. Sif remembered this woman from before the scholar heading for the Academy in Oxenfurt. 

Eskel was close to being done before a last ghoul came at him. He brought up his foot and kicked it to the ground before stabbing it. Looking up to where Sif was, there was someone new with her.

Eskel walked the across the field towards them but when he got closer, he could make out the features of the young woman. He shifted his gaze towards Sif, who was watching her like a hawk.

“Were you injured good sir?” She asked him.

Eskel watched her carefully, “no I am fine.”

She shifted her head over, “You arm says otherwise, it’s bleeding.”

Eskel looked down and shrugged, “wouldn’t be anything new.”

“Please allow me to help?” She replied stepped forward pulling out some things from her tiny bag.

Eskel looked at Sif, before seeing the lady from before approaching them.

“Don’t trust them,” the lady whispered out.

Eskel gave her a look.

“They have been luring people out here, telling them they needed help. Most times the people are killed by the ghouls,” the lady lightly pressed the rag towards his wound, “They are planning to rob you two, there are more men move through the forest.”

Sif looked behind her at the wooded area before putting her knife away, “And how do you know this?”

“I’ve been watching them,” she replied looking up at Eskel again.

“Didn’t think to warn the others?” Eskel asked.

“They had no chance, but two Witchers…” she packed her things away before flashing a smile at Eskel before strolling off. 

Sif and Eskel stood up before hearing the woman walk off, humming a tune under her breath before fading over the hill.

“That had to be the weirdest interaction I have ever had in my life,” Sif replied seeing a look on Eskel’s face while he watched where the woman walked off towards, “Hey, we have some bandits coming to kill us remember, think about the pretty woman later.”

Eskel turned around right when the woman arrived.

“You were supposed to die, and it was gonna be easy to kill the other,” the woman told her before whistling loudly but no one came.

Looking to the woods, she whistled once again.

“Looks like your help isn’t coming,” Sif replied before seeing the lady fall to her knees.

“Please, they were using me… they killed my family and…” the old lady lied out.

“You’re lying through your teeth; you killed several people. Leading them here to their death,” Eskel told her before nodding towards Sif, who simply walked up and ended her.

“Ugh, I wasn’t planning to use this knife to kill someone,” Sif complained whipping the weapon off on her pants. Eskel looked at the craftsman’s ship, was unlike anything he seen.

“Interesting knife,” he replied.

She looked over, “Showed up in my belongings one day.”

She handed over the knife for him to see while she packed her things up once again.

Eskel moved it in his hands, it had some heft to it but the blade was made of a foreign metal. It was gleaming against the sun and had a hue of purple. The handle was made out of cured bone of sorts and wrapped in some sort of darkened red leather with a rigid texture.

Sif looked over at him, “It came with this too.”

Eskel looked over to see a small scroll with a purple ribbon around it. Undoing the paper, it simply said ‘Thank you.’

He sniffed the air to smell something familiar to it, “Hyacinths and peonies.”

“You can smell the perfume on it?” Sif asked.

“Yea, it’s what…” Eskel shook his head before returning the knife before looking around, “Come on night fall is coming.”

Sif nodded yes before they both got on their horses.

Rúna woke up and sat up looked out the window to see a storm raging on outside.

“Just my luck,” Rúna sighed out before getting out of bed and having her clothing appear on her, she gathered everything from the night before and left the room. Walking down the hallway towards the entrance, she was stopped by the innkeeper.

“Enjoy your stay my dear?” she asked her.

Rúna turned and smiled, “Yes it was quiet refreshing to sleeping out in the elements all night.”

“Why don’t you wait a while to travel, this storm is a bad one at the moment. I can get you some food, and something to drink,” the innkeeper told her before stepping away.

Sighing out knowing that she might be right she sat down at a table near a window before waiting.

“Here we are, warm porridge and a hot cup of tea. Should warm you up for the rest of your journey,” she smiled at her.

“Thank you,” Rúna replied before seeing the innkeeper go quiet when the door swung open.

“Oi get us some ale,” the older lady yelled at the innkeeper.

Rúna ate from her breakfast and listened to them carefully.

“So last ones didn’t go over to well,” the scwany man told her. 

“They were weaklings, but slim pickins comin on through,” the older woman stated, “if this damn rain let’s up we can try our old tricks again.”

“You mean the baiting?” another man asked.

“Yea…I will claim some shite story, like my husband and son is in the battlefield with the ghouls… you guys hid in the woods we spring an ambush…” she told them.

Rúna heard enough, some things never change in Velen.

Taking the dishes up to the innkeeper and dropping some coin for her and a little more on top, “Thank you for kindness.”

The innkeeper looked over and lend close to her, “Be careful on those roads out there, evil lurks everywhere…”

Rúna looked at the small group chatting, “Thank you…”

Stepping outside, Rúna pulled up her hood and started out of the small town. When she was a safe distance away, she changed her appearance once again before walking along the path more. She had to pause close to an hour into walking due to her boot kept getting stuck in thick mud.

Sighing out, Rúna looked all around before flinging her hand out and the sun began to shine.

Smiling to herself she continued on the way before hearing someone yelling. She walked to the fork in the path and looked around a sign post. She saw both Eskel and Sif on top of their horses talking to the very lady at the tavern.

Looking into the woods nearby she saw the last of the band of men walking in.

Walking away from the scene before her, she followed the men within the woods.

She walked carefully before feeling a knife pressed to her throat.

“What is a gorgeous little thing like yourself doing out in the woods?” a man breathed down her neck.

His breath stank of onions and stale ale, it made Rúna want to vomit on the spot.

“Unhand me…” she voiced.

The man pushed the tip of the knife in a little more, “or what?”

“You won’t make it out of the woods alive,” Rúna threatened them.

All the men laughed, “Wow never had a woman with such vigor.”

“I am giving you one last chance on hand me and leave,” Rúna threatened.

The men laughed once again before Rúna brought her hand up onto the man’s face and lit it on fire. He howled in pain stumbling back landing on his ass grabbing on to his face.

“She’s a witch!” another yelled out while they all drew their weapons.

“I warned you,” she told them before cast a spell sending them flying off. She was lucky enough that one man landed into an uprooted tree, with the roots piercing through him. His death was quick, she hated for people to suffer while dying. Another rushed for her and made roots grow out of the ground pinning him to the forest floor. The last one came for her but she shot out a charge of electricity, and he was dead before he hit the ground. The man beneath the roots struggled while Rúna walked over to the man still crying from the fire that melted his face.

“I know it hurts, happened to me as well, sorry bout that,” Rúna told him pulling out a small dagger from under her blouse, she shoved it into his head making the death quick. She turned around and kneeled next to the root bound man.

“If I let you go, do you promise to just leave and never return?” Rúna asked him.

“Y…yes I promise you,” he mumbled out while the vines undid around him but before he could run off, Rúna hit him with a sleeping spell before watching the old lady head off and away from the two Witchers.

Walking down the path, Rúna first spotted Sif sitting on the stone wall. She peaked down into the field to see Eskel fighting off ghouls.

“Is that Witcher going to be ok?” she asked Sif.

Her head snapped up before replying with a response.

Rúna didn’t know why but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Eskel moving about killing the ghouls.

She only looked away when she felt Sif’s eyes on her. Turning around looking at her giving her a smile before hearing someone walking up behind them.

She turned and made eye contact with him but his gaze went to Sif quickly.

She wanted to say something but she was here on a different mission, “Were you hurt good sir?”

Eskel looked back at her, “no I’m fine.”

She saw the fresh blood trickling down from under his now stained red sleeve, “Your arm says otherwise.”

Motioning for him to sit, she dug through her bag for the small amount of medical supplies she carried. Using her magic, would send them both into even more of an alert. She gently rolled up his sleeve, he had some more scars now. Some pretty fresh, others just now healing up, she lightly patted the wound before whispering out the entire plan of the bandits.

Standing back up collecting what she had left and putting it into her bag and placing it back on her back. Rúna beamed a smile at Eskel before heading off again singing an old song Svana used to sing.

She continued on the Path from their heading off towards the next location in hopes that the trail she was following was still fresh. Continuing on towards the next major city, Rúna didn’t look back at her friends.


	8. Arriving at Novigard

Rúna walked past the caravans of people trying to gain entry into the city of Novigard. A sudden shiver went down her spine looking around the place she once saw as a safe haven, a place to call home. What a huge farce that was, a safe place a sorceress can call home. She looked towards the gates to see the reminder of why she left, of why she fled. On pyres lining the walk ways right up to the gates, were people burned. Pausing to look at the last one still smoking, Rúna heard someone speak up down the way. 

"Filthy things the whole lot of them!" a woman spit at the dead elf. 

"I hope the hunters end them all like this," another replied. 

Turning her attention back to the one in front of her, "Maybe Fen'heral is right, this isn't the way to treat non-humans." 

Sighing out deeply, Rúna walked up to the gate and presented a paper. 

The solider looked at her closely, "State your business in Novigard." 

"Only here to meet up with another scholar like myself before heading back to the academy," Rúna smiled at him. 

He stared at her for a good moment before back at the papers, handing them over he yelled for the next person allowing Rúna to pass through. 

Following the familiar roads, Rúna looked at the now lively city. Heading under a passage and towards the other side of the city for a specific tavern, something caused her to pause. The walls of the along the passage was lined with familiar faces, Triss Merigold, Keira Metz, Philippa Eilhart and the last one was of Rúna. All wanted by the witch hunters. 

"Best I keep changing my appearance while here, just in case," Rúna mumbled to herself before heading for the Tavern. Heading through the city more and came to the right side of the town before hearing cheerful upbeat tunes coming from a tiny square outside the said Tavern she was going too. 

Rúna stood in front of the tavern in which she swore was once called the ‘Rosemary and Thyme’ but it now held the name ‘The Chameleon.’ Walking inside, she looked around the new interior of the tavern. Most of the tables were filled with people drinking happily and near the back was a dwarf, a pretty lady with long blonde hair and the famous bard, Dandelion.

She scanned the crowds of people and didn’t see the person she wished to speak with so she sat alone at a table. Carefully keeping an eye on people in the tavern, she shuffled through her bag looking for the book she wished to continue before hearing the soft patters of someone coming up.

“A fine young lady like yourself should not be sitting by herself,” a man told her.

Looking up at the bard, in his colorful attire, she just smiled, “I prefer to be alone…”

He mumbled out a low, “Oh…” before shaking that feeling off and perking up again, “I wasn’t implying anything but you should at least have a drink, you look like you’ve been on the road for some time.”

Rúna peaked back up towards him before towards the back, “I’ll take what ever the best thing you have.”

He gave a slight bow, “Of course.”

Opening the book to the page she left off, the bard returned placing the tankard in front of her.

“Just flag me down if you care for some more,” he told her before pretty much prancing off.

Rolling her eyes so hard and shaking her head at the bard, she could barely believe that this was the famous Bard that traveled with the White Wolf.

Looking down at the next part to the book, Rúna began to read once again.


End file.
